


We Had It With Your Discipline

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, LGD, Oral Sex, Orientation Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Vi has been happy with Caitlyn, but there's one piece of her old life she really enjoys, a complicated intertest in anonymous sex with men that she really wants to be able to share with her lover, bringing her to a seedy bar's back room to show her another side of herself. Commission for parappa624





	We Had It With Your Discipline

Caitlyn thought she was here to meet a source. She had no reason to doubt Vi; this was a place where she had many times before met with sources herself. Meeting with people within the underworld was always a surefire way to find information and work a case, so she believed Vi when she'd said that this was somewhere of importance. But once they headed into the back room everything changed. Caitlyn found herself in a cramped space more like a glorified broom closet than like like somewhere to meet, with some holes in the wall that Caitlyn didn't have any firsthand experience with at all, but she couldn't deny that she knew exactly what they were.

"We're not meeting your source at a glory hole," Caitlyn said in disbelief, but still with some semblance of intentions and belief that this was what they were doing. Even at her least believing, Caitlyn still had some certainty and sense that this was what was happening. Why would Vi have dragged her to a place like this otherwise?

Which made it all the more surprising when Vi responded with, "You're right, we're not." She looked toward her girlfriend with a bit of a nervous look on her face, knowing she was about to open up to something pretty insane and out there, standing in the uniform of a Piltovan officer, about to confess such nonsense. "Just know that I do love you. I love you a lot, and the sex we have is great, this isn't about that." Never good words to open up with. "But my old life has some details I haven't shared before. Details like what I would get up to back in the day, and I miss them. Random hook-ups with men I didn't care about, using guys as living dildos, fucking around and having my fun. And I tried to go straight when you helped me clean up my life, but this is where I came from."

As Caitlyn stood there confused, nervous, and mortified, a cock pushed through one of the holes, startling Caitlyn with the absolutely mood-shattering presence, but then even more startled by the way that Vi sank down to her knees. "But Vi, you don't even like men."

"I don't," Vi said, placing her bare hands around the shaft and leaning forward, planting some much-needed kisses onto it. "I'm a lesbian through and through. But that doesn't mean I can't love cock." Without another word or comment, she slurped the cock right into her mouth, feeling the swell and the pulse of throbbing want take hold of her. She'd gone so long without this that the mere taste of the cock was enough to make her ache for more, enough to induce something potent inside of her. A reckless swell of utter desire was what she felt due now, and it washed over her immediately, pushing her take it down deep into her mouth and begin driving the pleasures harder and hotter forward. No time to wait or think or speak; Vi just had to go.

Caitlyn watched in confusion and surprise at the way that her girlfriend so shamelessly and desperately began to go at the cock before her, flaunting something wicked and unapologetic with each push forward of her eager lips. This was a side of Vi she had never seen before, something hot and hungry, distressing for the ease with which she pushed forward and just sank into the moment, into the pleasure and the aggression of sucking cock, no hesitation or sense to be found in what she was doing. It just all happened, and it happened with a stark, shameless readiness, one that confused her deeply.

To finally open herself up like this excited Vi. She had spent so long hiding from Caitlyn this side of her, and now it stood out in the open for her to see, blatant and shameless,feeling at long last so warm and so open than she felt a weight lift off of her with each passing second. It was done now; she could finally admit this to herself, finally free and open about what she felt and how she ached for something so hot and depraved and wicked. Too long, Vi had held back and tried to walk the line. Even with all the things Caitlyn had been ready to accept, Vi felt like explaining her complicated sexuality and her old promiscuous habits was a step too far.

Vi was a lesbian, but she happened to be a lesbian with an interest in no-feelings casual sex with men. Something about getting fucked just appealed to her in some pretty messed up ways, and she savoured the chance to throw herself into that chaos back in her old day. It was something twisted and exciting, something that spoke to a need and a desire inside of her to cut loose and embrace her most base desires, such that even now, with her girlfriend watching, Vi felt herself ready to embrace the madness and the weirdness of something too weird and insane to believe. She was in over her head here, departing from anything sensible or decent to open up to new forms of madness, every step she took a deeper push into depravity and weirdness, into something unrepentant and driven by desire to succumb.

After so long without a dick to suck, Vi went at the one before her extra hungrily, unable to keep from slurping it right down her throat and shoving greedily forward, choking and sputtering all over it in a show of utterly frenzied need. Vi was a mess, but a mess who could not have been happier, chasing sensation down deeper as her head rocked back and forth in motions driven by desperation and desire, slobbering all over a big cock and feeling herself sink ever deeper into ruin, into lust and hunger finally rekindled and feeling incredible Going straight had been hard, but now that she could finally get into old habits and perversions again, she felt a weight coming off of her shoulders, a relief and a desire burning ever hotter as she gave in to this at long last.

Back and forth her head bobbed in steady acceptance, the desperate greed and delight of everything she did proving a deeper and needier mess with each passing second of need and want. The delirious, throbbing heat felt so good to her now, drool, dripping down her chin, everything that Caitlyn did a show of deepening desire and hunger racing out of control. The mad spiral down was a hot one, one that felt a long time coming, overdue and too enticing to deny herself as each motion of her head showed just as little bit more willingness to succumb to that hot plunge downward.

Not knowing what else she could even do, Caitlyn just watched. Watched and stared and wondered how to respond to the sight of her girlfriend sucking cock like this. There didn't feel like a good way to say anything, didn't feel like there were words to express the mess of feelings fighting for control of her as she squirmed about, Vi's eyes shifting over toward her again and again to only make things hotter and weirder. This wasn't a situation that Caitlyn had been prepared for and the way she had walked in here all business only made things weirder and worse.

The cocksucking didn't stop until a man was loudly groaning on the other side and cumming right down her throat. The hot jets of spunk spilling down her gullet made Vi moan, and she pulled back at the very last second to catch some in her mouth and some more on her face, taking the last few shots across her features to add to the production of this whole mess, pulling her head back and giving puppy dog eyes toward Caitlyn. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this in a better way," she said, "but this is what I feel. I love our relationship, but I missed getting fucked by cocks all the time, and I hope you can accept this, but I don't think I can stay sexually monogamous."

Vi didn't know how Caitlyn was going to react. Even Caitlyn didn't really know how she was reacting, as she pushed very abruptly forward, dropping to her knees in front of Vi and grabbing her cheeks, pushing into a sudden and reckless kiss that caught her off guard, made her tremble and ache with the surprise heat of something that she hadn't seen coming. Her body ached with the powerful rush of desire and hunger that she didn't really understand, but the arousal was too much to bear, and she just had to open herself up to the idea of this pleasure, her tongue shoved into her girlfriend's mouth. It was a lot of feelings at once, a lot of ideas and scattered thoughts she didn't really know to phrase or express.

"I don't know how to feel. I'm a little angry, I know that. But that was hot, and I don't really... I want to find out more. I'm angrier than you were keeping something from me than anything, and--" Another cock pushed through the hole, prodding Caitlyn in the cheek, and it felt like a sign. "And now you should have to watch me, too."

Vi didn't have any time to react or justify any of this mess before Caitlyn sucked a cock down into her mouth, too. It was far more startling to Vi than the reverse had been; Caitlyn was bisexual so the idea of her sucking a cock by itself wasn't odd, but there was no reason for Vi to expect to see her sucking an anonymous glory hole dick like this. It defied everything that Vi knew about Caitlyn, a departure from the straight and narrow. Everything Caitlyn liked to do in the bedroom that was a bit kinky still took place in a bedroom, and in spite of her flirtatious nature she was undoubtedly monogamous.

None of that monogamy could be found here now, as Caitlyn worked her head back and forth to suck on the stranger's cock just as Vi had. She took her cues from her girlfriend in how she went about it, finding that same groove and that same shameless swell of forward momentum, driven to tend to the dick and to lose herself to something unruly and bizarre, something that begged deep within her for relief. There was no way to contain her needs now, no way to hold herself back as she just threw all caution to the wind and allowed pleasure to rule her, slurping loudly on the cock in a defiant show of something. Caitlyn wasn't even sure of herself when it came to what it was, as she just pushed on and tried to make this situation work to her benefit.

But it didn't exactly work as Caitlyn hoped, mostly because Vi was a more openly sexual creature than her lover, and she didn't shy away from getting into the messy pleasure of shoving forward and grabbing at Caitlyn. She slipped up from behind her, sticking a hand up her skirt and leaning against her ear. "Now seems like a good time to admit I've fantasized about this before," she moaned, her hot whispers in her lover's ear making Caitlyn tremble as she got her fingers under her panties and began to touch her. "Some lesbian I am, right? Imagining getting my girlfriend dicked."

The words, sinful as they were, fueled something hungry inside of Caitlyn. She pushed forward, moaning around the cock as she continued to suck it down with greedy acceptance, desperate for something that she didn't understand, that made her tremble and ache and crave more of what she could get. Caitlyn had never felt this far gone before, never really grasped a situation as bizarre as this, and she didn't know how to make it recede but she also wasn't sure even wanted to. An odd sort of excitement followed her in everything she did here, made her shiver for the bizarre cravings and wants that came with this.

There was no controlling these hungers now. Pleasure throbbed through her body with unending fervor, and the pleasure made for something too reckless and hot and dizzy for anything but pure ecstasy to follow. Caitlyn found herself loving this, unable to hold back the throbbing rush of need and hunger and heat that grabbed at her, that refused to let go. She sucked the cock with deepening fervor, with something hot and weird and messier by the second, driven by needs and hungers too rich and too fervid to deal with. She fell completely into the wicked intentions Vi had in mind for her, giving everything now to the pleasure and allowing herself to sink right down to her level.

A level that felt good. Even as she throated the cock, as she choked loudly on it and the punishing fervor of her oral approach really started to hit her hard. There was an ecstasy to letting go like this, especially with Vi fingering her, groping her breast and whispering encouraging words into her ear. The likes of, "You suck that cock so well," and, "You might like dick even more than I do," felt like bizarre sorts of enticement, something that made her real start to lose herself. There was just no way for her to control herself now, as she gave in to this mess, as she learned firsthand the pleasures awaiting her and completely succumbed to all of them.

There was only one way for this mess to end, and Caitlyn felt ready for it now as she accepted the gush of hot, gooey spunk into her mouth. There was so much cum, and Caitlyn came couldn't deal with it all, pulling back only to get even more all over her face, whining and trembling under the pressure of being overwhelmed like this, hot cries of pleasure spilling from her lips as Vi's incredible fingers worked their magic on her for good measure. Vi's other hand tugged ta her hair, pulling her back and urging her into a kiss, sloppier than the one Caitlyn had given Vi, but Caitlyn felt so ready now to lose herself to that messiness and that heat, moaning in sweet surrender as she succumbed to her desires and their twisted promises.

"You want this," Vi remarked, joy quivering in her voice. "It's okay, we don't need to talk about it and figure out if it's right or not. Just go for it."

Caitlyn moaned and nodded, rising up to her feet as the cock pulled out and another took its place. Ready now to give up to everything weird and hot inside of her, she grabbed her skirt, rising up to her feet and accepting the weirdness sure to follow as she got into place. If Vi wanted her to just go for it, then go for it she fucking would, bending back and pushing herself down onto the cock, a hot moan catching in her throat as she eased her way onto the shaft before the wide and adoring eyes of Vi like Caitlyn had never seen her before. Vi was hardly a disappointing lover, but the odd frenzy in her eye made for something even more exciting and weird as Caitlyn plunged headlong into this madness.

Each passing second back and forth was a show of utter lunacy, as Caitlyn pushed her ass back against the wall and fucked herself down onto the anonymous cock, locking eyes with her girlfriend who wasn't interested in men but was interested in fucking them, a situation she knew she was going to have to talk through and learn about at some point, but that point didn't have to be now, and in many ways it was best if it wasn't now, if Caitlyn just kept up the excitement of getting fucked and letting the weirdness of whatever the fuck this was all about follow some other time. Right now was about the pleasure, and with a big dick inside of her, pleasure was something Caitlyn could get behind.

So she kept going, kept heaving and shuddering under pleasures too good to deal with, her body in desperate motion and surrendering to everything that followed. She didn't know what she was doing or how to feel about it, but the core of sensation became too good for her to be able to fight against it, accepting the pleasure that dragged her down and giving up to the mess of sensations stronger and needier by the second. There was so much to appreciate and soak in about these pleasures, about desires setting her aflame, and she couldn't help herself now, staring down at Vi and moaning, "I understand.'

The hazy, complex mess that Caitlyn 'understood' was a lot to get into, and rather than try to push or make sure she was genuinely understood, Caitlyn just abandoned all reason to throw herself into ecstasy, reckless and relentless now in her pursuit of pleasure, in the ecstatic haze of want and weirdness that only got hotter and needier as she chased the sensations down ever deeper, wanting to see where they went. Vi was so happy to see Caitlyn like this, her joy guiding her in the hard shove forward as she buried her face up her lover's skirt and began to lick at her pussy while the thick cock spread it open, greedy and indulgent in the sensations she knew she would find there, craving so much more now than she knew how to deal with. Everything felt so hot and powerful, her needs deepening and accelerating, a mad spiral of lust that simply would not stop.

"Yes, lick my pussy. Lick your girlfriend's cock stuffed pussy, show me the real you," she moaned. Caitlyn couldn't believe the words spilling from her lips, but they felt too good to control, too hot and exciting to hold back. There was a need now within her. A mighty and desperate hunger calling from deep within, and she wanted to lean into this primal downward spiral to see where it all went, her hand grabbing the back of Vi's head and pushing her in tighter. While she rode the strange cock, a familiar tongue lapping at her folds really helped tighten up her focus, giving Caitlyn the best of both worlds and allowing her to soak in a special sort of indulgence, something hot, weird, shameless, and completely removed from decency or sense, just as she liked it.

The joy that Vi felt at licking Caitlyn's pussy lips and the thick cock thrusting between them was unbelievable There was a certain special kind of insanity to the heat that grabbed at her, the pleasure aching hotter and needier as she learned with each lick just how readily Caitlyn sank into this once things got moving. There was no time to slow down or hold back the unfettered thrills awaiting them both. This was about losing control, and talking would only have slowed down what happened, only dull the excitement of a situation getting hotter and weirder by the second. Vi didn't want to talk. Didn't want to explain to Caitlyn why she was the way she was and how it all came together. She just wanted to see her hot cop girlfriend get fucked and then to get fucked herself.

The pleasure was intense, and Caitlyn wasn't sure how anyone could keep steady in the face of so much raw sensation and delight. She kept moving, kept pushing on boldly and giving up to the pleasures and the wants that ached through her, echoing with primal delight and fervor across her body. she was unstoppable now, feeling like a million dollars and feeling like nothing could hold her back. Between the cock she worked against and Vi's tongue all over her she didn't stand a chance, cumming hard and hot and loud as she gave in to it, and any final barriers or objections to this insanity died in her throat. She came too hard and felt too good now to do anything but accept this pleasure.

As the cock erupted inside of her, Caitlyn's shuddering, eager body held tight against the wall. The warmth and relief of a big cock erupting in her pussy brought on something intense, something that had Caitlyn feeling even more ready now for this. "Join me," she moaned, grabbing at Vi, trying to tug her up to her feet. She was the one pushing now, desperate and aching as the incitement of this dizzy mess made for something weirder and more tense by the second. There was just no way to contain this explosive madness, the weird pulse of desire that craved something special inside of her. To be filled and fucked with Vi by her side felt so enticing, so weird and hot, and all she could do was give in. Succumb. Crave.

Vi was quickly up to her feet. The opposite wall had a hole that Vi was quick to open up, and there was a quick, sudden push of a cock through that hole. It was perfectly lined up for Vi to get into place, her pants quickly falling to her ankles as she rose to her feet and shoved back against the cock too, getting quickly to work slamming back against the wall. The sound of her ass smacking greedily back against the wall was immediate, harsh, firm, so rapid and greedy in the throes of excitement and heat, as Vi finally got a cock stuffed in her pussy after so long.

Grabbing at Caitlyn's hair, she didn't hesitate to pull her girlfriend into a kiss. The hungry, feverish pleasure that came with all this throbbing desire and need was just too powerful and intense to resist. The waves of pleasure searing across her body induced the throbbing need awaiting her, the mess and the lust and something too frenzied and wicked to deny herself. "I've wanted to share this with you for too long," Vi moaned, quickly working up to a faster and more reckless pace than Caitlyn had, as another cock shoved into her from behind and proceeded to fuck her all over again.

The lovers were suddenly both on the receiving end of messy, pure, throbbing ecstasy. Getting fucked from behind by men and holding onto one another, they held tightly onto each other, lips meeting in a chaotic show of pure surrender, with the newness throttling Caitlyn and Vi right behind her having craved this familiar bliss for too long. Caitlyn embraced this wild new world that she was being dragged into, high on the weird ecstasy of being taken like this, being overwhelmed and touched and filled. There were so many questions but none of them mattered anymore, lost to the throbbing chaos of having her very first glory hole experience and loving every second of it.

They kissed more feverishly than they ever had before. Vi opened up her deepest and most depraved secrets, and Caitlyn ended up being convinced by them, giving in now and happily getting fucked alongside her girlfriend. There was something about all of this that had Caitlyn certain of Vi's faithfulness, at least emotionally, and with the wall to detach them from any personal connections to these men, she could see the appeal even for a woman like Vi for some big dicks to just fuck down onto and have some fun with. It was so simple and weird that it almost became perfect, a heavy mess of dizzy delight keeping them rocking back and forth as they succumbed fully to weird feelings and desperations only getting weirder and wilder by the second. With the pleasure firm upon her, all Caitlyn had to do was chase sensations down ever deeper.

The lustful spark didn't let up, the pleasure throbbing and wicked as it pounded on through them both, ever needier and weirder, inducing a heat and a lust too powerful to be able to deal with. Relief came hard for Vi, who fucked herself happily down onto the cock behind her as she felt the acceptance and love of Caitlyn keeping her firm and ready, confident in herself and in the way that she was always going to be loved and appreciated here. It was desperately needed, a craving and a desire that felt so affirming and so simple. There was no judgment or fear of Caitlyn dumping her over this, and with the reassurance that she could really enjoy herself, she couldn't stop.

All too quickly, pleasure struck once more. Vi was too pent up and frustrated not to cum quickly, melting under the excitement of being taken and touched and overwhelmed, left crying out in molten panic and ecstasy as she lost herself with a strong, swelling orgasm, body writhing and aching under the relief and delight of a strong, searing climax. She came hard, shoving her tongue into Caitlyn's mouth and refusing to let up on her as she tried to muffle all the desperate and indecent yells that followed, with Caitlyn's climax crashing down seconds later and leaving her screaming into the kiss, too. They held tighter to one another as the cocks erupted inside of them, as they spun out of control and felt so good about doing it.

When they finally pulled back from the kiss, it was only because the cocks pulled out of the glory holes, leaving them a moment to shift, and quickly, Vi pulled Caitlyn down into a new position, one she'd fantasized about before. Vi lay on her back, tugging her girlfriend to sit down on her face while two cocks pushed through the walls, and Caitlyn reached out to grab them, starting to jerk the men off as her smile widened. 'I think we'll need to come back here for date night next week," Caitlyn moaned. "Be sure to eat all that cum out of me to apologize for leading me here though; we still had a case we were supposed to be working, and I'll need an apology signed with a kiss. Lots of kisses."

Vi was happy to oblige. Of course she was. For getting everything she wanted, she was going to lose herself to giving Caitlyn everything she asked for, because she had finally managed to bring the one last piece of her old life into her new life, and she couldn't have been happier with Caitlyn's acceptance of it. That was worth anything Caitlyn wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
